Uma Explosão de Prazer
by van-zz
Summary: Deidara busca apreciar uma forma suprema de arte, diferente de todas que ele já viu até então. Quando ele vê Ino, descobre que ela é perfeita para mostra-lhe a verdadeira arte, a arte do prazer! DeiIno, Deidara e Ino.
A Kunoichi de cabelos loiros observou cada canto do quarto pequeno – porém, compactado. – em que se encontrava no momento. A cama debaixo de si não era lá tão confortável, mas na situação em que sua cabeça se encontrava, qualquer lugar era bom para descansar. O barulho ensurdecedor da bomba ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos...

Flashback:

"Shika, Chouji, temos que recuar, não somos páreos para membros da Akatsuki, lembrem-se que nossa missão não era enfrenta-los." Ino avisou em um tom firme, tentando mostrar aos seus amigos o perigo que corriam ao continuar ali, em frente a dois membros da mais temida organização no mundo shinobi.

"Não tem mais como fugirmos Ino, esses caras não tem o intuito de nos deixar fugir com as informações que temos." Shikamaru retrucou, observando os dois homens que encaravam sem uma expressão concreta em seus rostos, há não ser um leve sorriso que começava a se formar nos lábios do loiro de cabelos longos. Deidara, após a missão para resgatar o Kazekage todos da aldeia da folha acabaram por ter mais informações sobre os dois membros da Akatsuki que entraram em confronto com ninjas da folha, Deidara e Sasori, porém, o segundo que supostamente foi derrotado pela Sakura, ainda estava vivo, e aparentava estar muito bem.

"Temos que lutar. " Chouji disse alto o suficiente para Ino e Shikamaru ouvirem, ambos concordou e entrou em formação.

"Ok pessoal, isso é um saco, mas vamos ter que entrar em combate com esses caras, não baixem a guarda, pois sabemos que eles são fáceis de lidar, vamos fazer a formação Ino-Shika-Chou e dar o nosso melhor para derrota-los. Temo que esse é o único modo que possamos sair vivos daqui..." Shikamaru engoliu seco e logo em seguida Ino e Chouji repetiram a ação, prontos para o combate.

"Já chega de toda essa conversa, un." Deidara deu um passo adiante, afastando seu manto da Akatsuki com as mãos e colocando-as dentro de suas bolsas de Argila. "Só observe, Sasori-Danna, isso não vai demorar muito, eles vão conhecer minha arte! Un." Sasori deu ombros, suspirando e assentindo.

"Nos encontramos mais a frente então, Deidara, mas é melhor não me deixar esperando. Você sabe que eu odeio esperar." Enfatizou Sasori, vendo o loiro fazer uma careta e assentir em breve, e logo o ruivo se afastou, deixando o trabalho que não seria nada difícil para seu parceiro.

A equipe Ino-Shika-Chou observou seus oponentes, vendo que um acabará de ir embora, os subestimando. Ino tomou isso como um ponto positivo, afinal, agora eles só teriam de lutar com um deles, o que não seria tão difícil levando em conta a desvantagem que ele estava agora, porém, o loiro não parecia tão abalado com a falta de seu parceiro, pelo contrário, seu sorriso agora era mais amplo e seu olhar era sádico, suas mãos agora visíveis, mostravam pequenas bocas que se encontravam nos centros das palmas, fazendo Ino franzir o cenho com a imagem, mas logo, as bocas cuspiram algo que parecia ser argila, o que rapidamente foi moldado pelas mãos do Akatsuki. Ao comando de Shikamaru, iniciaram-se os ataques em seus respectivas ordens, o único problema era que o nukenin desviava de todos os golpes e não se deixava ser pego pela sombra de Shikamaru, tão pouco o jutso da mente de Ino. Não esperou muito para revidar, jogando centenas de pequenas aranhas sob o trio, que tentou rapidamente limpa-las de seu corpo.

"Apreciem minha arte, un." Disse o loiro, formando um sinal com a mão e olhando fixamente para os três shinobis. "Katsu!" e então, a explosão surgiu, com um barulho estrondoso e doloroso, não sabiam ao certo se era a dor física causada pelos explosivos localizados em seus corpos ou se pelo barulho que ecoava tão alto dentro de suas cabeças, que poderiam deixa-los surdos. Poucos minutos depois, que pareciam ser muito mais tempo, Ino abriu seus olhos, vendo seus companheiros de equipe ao seu lado, sua mão se esticou até o braço de Shikamaru, tentando balançar o mesmo, que desacordado não respondeu, Chouji estava mais longe e também parecia estar na mesma situação, soluços presos em sua garganta pouco a pouco se libertavam, mesmo ouvindo os passos se aproximando lentamente em um ritmo lento, o desespero tomou conta de si, a impotência de não proteger seus amigos, de ser fraca nesse momento a fez iniciar um choro mais forte antes de ouvir aquela palavra novamente, "Katsu!".

Fim do Flashback.

Após todas as lembranças passarem por sua cabeça, Ino se sentou na cama pensando onde estariam seus amigos agora e também, onde ela estava? Ao sentir o lençol fino escorregar de seus ombros, pode perceber algumas feridas e pequenas queimaduras espalhadas por seu corpo, assim que foram notadas, começaram a arder de modo que fez Ino gemer com a dor latejante. Outro fato que assustou Ino após alguns minutos curando seus machucados com o Jutsu médico é que ela estava completamente nua, não havia nem um pedaço de pano em seu corpo que a reconfortasse, seu corpo estava despido fazendo-a rapidamente passar os olhos novamente pelo quarto pequeno, procurando de modo desesperado por suas roupas que não estavam em lugar algum. Seu coração começou a bater de modo descontrolado em seu peito quando ouviu passos e vozes que vinham diretamente para a porta de madeira, se escondeu debaixo das cobertas, pedindo a todos os deuses que ela estivesse em Konoha nesse momento e que quem quer que fosse a se aproximar na porta, estava vindo em paz, simplesmente para ajuda-la.

"Danna, é só um pouco de diversão, logo em seguida irei me livrar dela." Uma voz baixa ecoava do lado de fora da porta, o que trouxe calafrios por todo o corpo de Ino, algo dizia que ela não estava em Konoha e que a pessoa a quem as pessoas do lado de fora se referiam era ela.

"Bom mesmo, Deidara. Não precisamos de um estorvo e muito menos de problemas com a organização." A ansiedade e medo estavam matando Ino, que segurava o lençol em torno de seu corpo como se fosse tudo o que ela tinha no momento e de certo modo, era!

"Certo, nos vemos depois então, un." Pensando o mais rápido possível, Ino fingiu estar dormindo para tentar evitar o membro da Akatsuki, mesmo que seu corpo tentasse dizer o contrário, já que tremia sem parar de puro medo.

"Divirta-se." A voz de Sasori tinha um tom divertido, enquanto Deidara sorria e segurava a maçaneta da porta.

"Oh sim, eu vou me divertir muito, un."

-X-

Ao abrir a porta do quarto, Deidara pode ver a menina de cabelos loiros esparramada de um modo pouco convincente na cama, seu modo de fingir o sono era patético, mais tarde talvez ele dissesse isso á ela. Agora, ele tentou conter o riso ao ver seu corpo tremendo sob a cama, fechou a porta e observou a Kunoichi mais detalhadamente. Suas curvas marcavam o lençol fino de um modo que deixava Deidara curioso por saber mais, porém, sem aquele pedaço de pano cobrindo todo seu corpo.

Ao se aproximar da cama, a tremedeira aumentou, tanto que não dava nem para disfarçar, contendo mais uma vez o riso, Deidara sentou na ponta da cama e levou a mão até o lençol, o puxando lentamente para baixo, descobrindo seu rosto com um olhar de medo, porém determinado. A Kunoichi se sentou rapidamente, fazendo um sinal com as mãos o que fez o homem franzir o cenho e apoiar a mão em seu próprio queixo. " _Jutso transferência de mente_." Um leve sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Deidara ao ver a expressão frustrada da garota, que agora estava nua da cintura pra cima, dando a ele uma visão de seus seios.

"Aprecio sua tentativa, mas arrisco que já sabia que estava sem chackra, você pensa que eu deixaria uma Kunoichi pronta pra me atacar em minha própria cama? Eu tenho um amigo que deixou sua Samehada feliz e alimentada com todo o seu chackra, não se preocupe, un." Sua cabeça estava baixa e suas mãos segurava o lençol com força, agora empurrando-o para cima, cobrindo seu busto. "Oh não, eu tinha perdoado você pelo ataque só por causa da visão que você me deu, un." Deidara segurou parte do lençol, puxando-o sem muitas dificuldades da mão da loira, que olhou indignada para o homem.

"Você é um pervertido, onde estão minhas roupas?" Suas pernas agiram por conta própria, chutando o loiro que não se moveu muito de seu lugar, mas que sorriu ao ver suas longas pernas brancas abertas para si.

"Isso é um convite? un." Deidara sorriu, vendo a Kunoichi grudar as pernas contra seu peito e segura-las com força com os braços. "Não se sinta constrangida, eu já vi tudo, un."

"Você é um pervertido, saia de perto de mim ou eu irei gritar!" Ino retrucou, fazendo Deidara erguer uma sobrancelha e soltar uma risada baixa.

"Não estrague as coisas, você não vai querer que meus companheiros participem da brincadeira, acredite, eles podem não ser tão amigáveis." Sua expressão era divertida, enquanto suas mãos foram em direção ao seu manto, arrancando-o de uma vez só e jogando para o lado, revelando uma blusa arrastão, e outra por cima que vinha até metade da barriga, combinando com o tom de suas calças, Ino abriu os olhos assustada, se afastando.

"O que você vai fazer comigo? Saia de perto de mim!" Ino gritou, agora com algumas lágrimas escorrendo de sua face.

"Ino, certo? " O homem falou seu nome e ela olhou para ele, sem responder. "Não chore, Ino. Você não é tão bonita quando chora, un." Deidara suspirou. "Eu só quero apreciar uma arte suprema, não se preocupe, un." Posicionando um de seus joelhos sobre a cama, o Nukenin segurou a Kunoichi Loira pelo pé, a puxando para ele sem muitas dificuldades, segurando com firmeza suas duas coxas macias, Deidara a posicionou contra ele, recebendo em troca empurrões e a garota extremamente brava, tentando se livrar de seu toque. Sem muita paciência, o homem pegou uma pequena corta, que já havia deixado no bolso de sua calça caso houvesse resistência, puxando os braços da Kunoichi acima de sua cabeça e em um gesto rápido, amarrando com força seus pulsos um contra o outro, ouvindo um gemido de dor escapar de seus lábios pelo aperto firme. "Se você cooperar, pode ser bom pra você, un." Deidara sorriu, vendo os olhos da garota derramar o que parecia ser um mar de lágrimas.

"EU NÃO QUERO NADA COM VOCÊ E A SUA MERDA DE ARTE, ME SOLTE AGORA!" Após terminar sua frase, Deidara suspirou com força, fechando as mãos em punhos sob suas coxas.

"Quem você pensa que é pra chamar minha arte assim, un?" O homem loiro retrucou irritado, empurrando com a palma da mão a Kunoichi deitada na cama, ainda com as mãos sob a cabeça. "Agradeça muito por eu estar tão focado em ver a arte suprema e não te matar agora mesmo, un!" Sua voz ainda soava irritada e seus toques correspondiam da mesma forma, pois agora, o Nukenin estava sobre a garota loira que se esperneava debaixo de si. – Ela berra como se eu já estivesse a violando, un. – Pensou Deidara, segurando com firmeza o rosto da Kunoichi antes de pressionar com força seus lábios juntos, arrancando um suspiro surpreso da garota.

-X-

Seus lábios trabalhavam de modo descompensado, sem reciprocidade por parte da garota, que apenas abria a boca tentando respirar, porém, dava espaço para que o Akatsuki sem permissão invadisse a boca dela com sua língua que explorava de um modo depravado toda a boca da garota. Com raiva e se sentindo violada, Ino morde a língua de Deidara, que responde com um grunhindo de dor, mas nem por isso para de beija-la, agora misturando o sabor de sangue em suas bocas. Sentindo seus pulmões necessitados, Ino empurrou sua língua contra a de Deidara o que fez o homem pensar que de algum modo a Kunoichi estava respondendo ao seu beijo.

Deidara segurou os quadris da Kunoichi com firmezas, pressionando levemente seus polegares no mesmo, enquanto ignorava a dor em sua língua, tentando pensar só em como estava animado para ver a arte diante de seus olhos.

Após encerrar o beijo, Ino puxou o ar com tanta necessidade que quase se engasgou com o mesmo, vendo de relance, o homem loiro diante de si, se despir de suas blusas, mostrando seu corpo bem trabalhado, como deveria ser de todo shinobi, exceto Chouji. Agora seus olhos azuis pareciam mais brilhantes, seu rosto com uma expressão mais profunda e seus lábios mais inchados, por conta do beijo, ao ver seu rosto se aproximar novamente, de prontidão a Kunoichi vira para o lado sua face, tentando evitar o beijo, suspira de um modo surpreso ao sentir ao molhado contra um de seus mamilos. Ao olhar para o homem sobre si, Ino viu que o mesmo trabalhava com seus lábios contra seu mamilo, que por conta própria estava se endurecendo com o toque de sua língua. Ino amaldiçoou a anatomia do corpo humano e como ele reagiu a toques, tentando não se concentrar no som de "POP" que sua boca fazia contra seu mamilo, sugando-o de um modo lento e prazeroso.

Deidara ficou surpreso ao ouvir suspiros de prazer que saiam da boca da Kunoichi, que tinha uma expressão irritada, como se se amaldiçoa seu corpo por responder assim contra os toques dele. O sorriso se ampliou em seus lábios, mas logo seus olhos se voltaram para os seios fartos da garota á sua frente, querendo deixa-la cada vez mais "mansa" Deidara continuou com as carícias com a boca, agora em seu outro seio, porém, com a mão, apertou e massageou o outro, arrancando um gemido de satisfação seguido de um palavrão da Kunoichi.

Sem perceber, seu corpo respondia aos gemidos que vinham da Kunoichi, fazendo sua calça padrão de uniforme shinobi se tornar mais apertada, o que estava começando a irritar Deidara, que logo em seguida se ajustou entre as pernas de Ino, roçando seu volume contra a intimidade da garota que gemeu em resposta, mas de susto, tentando se afastar.

"O que é isso? Por favor pare, sai de cima de mim!" Ino recobrou sua consciência e percebeu ao ponto em que tudo aquilo estava indo, olhando agora assustada e excitada para o Akatsuki, que sorriu de um modo irônico.

"Acredito que eu não precise responder isso, Ino, você já uma garota grandinha, deve entender bem, un." Deidara revirou os olhos, puxando as pernas de Ino contra si, fazendo seu membro ereto novamente roçar contra a intimidade da Kunoichi novamente, gemendo e fechando os olhos por alguns segundos.

"NÃO! EU NÃO QUERO, SAI DE CIMA DE MIM!" Ino voltou a gritar e Deidara socou o colchão próximo ao rosto da Kunoichi, expressando sua raiva.

"Entenda uma coisa, un, eu não vou sair de cima de você até que eu tenha o que eu quero. Se você gritar novamente, as coisas não vão sair como eu espero, eu vou ficar muito irritado, un e quando isso acontecer, eu posso garantir que você será a única prejudicada aqui, un."

Os olhos de Ino estavam arregalados agora, com as mãos ainda presas sob sua cabeça, ela esperava que a qualquer momento Shikamaru e Chouji entrassem por aquela porta para salva-la desse homem, mas no fundo, ela sabia que isso não iria acontecer.

Com a expressão mais aliviada e a ereção pulsando fortemente contra a sua calça, Deidara percebeu que ainda tinha uma mulher nua debaixo de si, e que precisava se aliviar, porém, antes ele precisava ver com seus próprios olhos a arte vindo dela, até esse momento, o incomodo dentro de suas calças teria de esperar um pouco. Agora a Kunoichi estava calada, porém ainda se ouvia soluços baixos, quais logo Deidara faria cessar completamente.

Suas mãos fortes e calejadas começaram a se deslizar pelo corpo pálido e macio da Kunoichi, enquanto sua boca trabalhava em uma trilha que vinha de seus seios até seu umbigo, contornando-o com sua língua.

Um gemido baixo escapou dos lábios de Ino, que quase pulou de susto ao sentir algo molhado não só em seu umbigo, mas nas laterais de seu corpo também, em seguida, o homem levou suas mãos até os seios da Kunoichi, assim permitindo que Ino visse as bocas abertas movimentando as línguas como se estivessem animadas, seus pensamentos se cessaram ao sentir ambas as mãos contra seus seios e línguas e dentes trabalharem em seus mamilos eriçados enquanto sua seu estômago se contorcia ao sentir a terceira e principal língua de Deidara deixando rastros próximos a sua virilha. A ideia de ter três bocas em seu corpo era bizarra, mas ao sentir mordidas, lambidas e chupões ao mesmo tempo, chegou a conclusão que não era algo tão ruim, é claro, se não fosse nessa situação poderia ser a coisa mais incrível que ela já sentiu, mas por que ele estava tentando agrada-la? Isso não estava claro para a Kunoichi, por que um criminoso S-class iria sequestra-la para dar prazer a ela?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando um gemido abafado saiu sem permissão de sua boca, mas por um bom motivo, digamos assim. Agora Deidara estava entre suas pernas, passando a língua sob seu clitóris de um modo lento e tortuoso, o que fazia Ino se contorcer brevemente, procurando se lembrar como se respirava. Ela não sabia onde se concentrar, desde que suas duas mãos e bocas trabalhavam em seus seios.

Deidara apreciou seu gosto, que era levemente adocicado, o aroma de sua feminilidade exalou por todo o quarto, fazendo Deidara ficar mais excitado e sorrir ao perceber que nenhuma mulher poderia resistir ao que suas três bocas poderiam fazer, animado para ver sua arte tão aguardada consagrar seus olhos, o loiro trouxe uma de suas mãos até sua intimidade, deixando por seus dedos acariciar seu clitóris enquanto sua língua descia mais abaixo de seu núcleo, percebendo o quanto a garota que há pouco tempo estava berrando para que ele parasse, agora estava molhada sob seu toque. Deidara passou a língua e apreciou seu suco, não resistindo ao distribuir beijos por sua intimidade macia e lisinha, em seguida, penetrando-a com sua língua, de modo que fez a menina soltar um grito de prazer o que motivou Deidara a continuar com os movimentos combinados de sua língua e suas mãos.

A boca de Ino estava seca, seu corpo todo tremia enquanto ela olhava para o teto de madeira que parecia retorcido agora, o suor começava a se acumular em sua testa agora, enquanto seus quadris faziam movimentos por si só contra a o homem que estava entre suas pernas. Ino sentiu o loiro roçar sua ereção contra seu joelho, buscando um modo de aliviar um pouco seu tesão. Sem pensar, Ino começou a estimula-lo, roçando mais seu joelho contra sua ereção que formava um volume grande em sua calça, aquela era a chance pra arrancar um grito do homem atacando com uma joelhada seu membro, isso era o que seu lado racional lhe dizia, mas a luxúria e o prazer agora estava dominando-a de uma forma que ela não entendia e tudo que ela conseguia fazer era arrancar gemidos abafados do Nukenin, estimulando-o enquanto ele fazia o mesmo por ela. "Deidara..." Ino se contorceu, sentindo um primeiro espasmo chegar ao seu corpo, fazendo o homem abaixo de si sorrir satisfeito enquanto se ajoelhava entre suas pernas.

"Você parece mais bonita assim, un." Deidara olhou a loira com os cabelos bagunçados e o suor deixando seu corpo mais brilhoso de alguma forma, seus lábios entre abertos e uma expressão de prazer total em sua face, o que fez Deidara levar seu dedo que antes estava em sua intimidade até sua boca, forçando-a a chupa-lo, o que a garota fez de bom grado. "Boa garota, un." Deidara gemeu ao sentir a menina sugar com tanta voracidade seu dedo, sem deixar de imaginar essa sensação em seu pau que ansiava por essa atenção nesse momento.

Sem aguentar esperar mais, Deidara arrancou suas calças junto a boxer, deixando seu membro pulsante se libertar de todo aquele aperto, para entrar em outro! Um espasmo passou por todo seu corpo só de pensar na sensação de te-la em torno de si, e seu membro que agora estava completamente ereto contra seu estômago, soltando líquido de pré-gozo e quase doendo de tanto tesão, fez Deidara olhar pela última vez para a Kunoichi, que agora tinha a boca aberta e os olhos direcionados ao seu membro pulsante. Sem deixar de se sentir elogiado, imaginando os pensamentos da loira, Deidara se sentiu na obrigação de agradecer seu elogio, mas do modo dele, é claro!

Ino queria falar algo, mas não conseguiu. Ela olhava a ereção do homem loiro contra seu próprio estômago, pulsando, sua expressão era de quem estava se controlando para não rasga-la, literalmente, pois ele era realmente bem dotado. Ao ver que o Akatsuki percebeu seu olhar, sua intimidade ainda pulsava por dentro, se contraindo de tanto prazer enquanto esperava para chegar no climáx, antes que Ino pudesse pensar em algo mais, sem aviso, Deidara abriu suas pernas com um pouco de brutalidade, como se estivesse com fome enquanto olhava sua intimidade molhada, segurou com firmeza seu membro duro e o posicionou na entrada da Kunoichi, que suspirou em antecipação, segurando com firmeza nas cobertas da cama, antes de sentir seu grande comprimento se afundar dentro de si, com tamanha força que Ino nunca achou que fosse possível, um grito alto e agudo saiu da garganta de Ino sem restrições, fazendo seus olhos lacrimejarem sem ela saber se era de prazer ou dor, pois os dois pareciam alcançar a mesma proporção no momento.

Os deuses poderiam ouvir o grunhindo de prazer e agradecimento que Deidara liberou, Ino era tão molhada e apertada, que ele quase gozou só de entrar nela! Mas isso não poderia acontecer, Deidara iria prolongar isso por mais tempo, ele queria aproveitar esse momento ao máximo. "Uh... un..." Ao tentar formular palavras, Deidara quase riu com os únicos sons que puderam sair de sua boca, o grito de Ino havia sido tão alto, que ele tinha certeza que toda a Akatsuki tinha escutado e estaria batendo em sua porta para saber qual bomba ele havia explodido para ser tão alto assim. Ela continuou a gemer e revirar os olhos de um modo que chegava a ser preocupante, já que seu corpo tremia de tanto prazer, sua cabeça agora inclinada para trás e seu corpo se curvando, enquanto ele fazia movimentos fortes contra seu quadril, que respondia com um som alto do impacto de seus sexos, ele sabia que o momento estava chegando, em que sua maior obra de arte explodiria.

Seu membro pulsava tanto dentro dela, que ele poderia jurar que em um segundo se desmancharia completamente. Ela gritou, tão alto, mas tão alto, que seus ouvidos doeram naquele instante, Deidara só pode sorrir ao apreciar sua obra de arte de desmanchar diante de si, seus movimentos ainda eram fortes e intensos, os gemidos de lamentação da Kunoichi eram altos, quase poderia se dizer que ela estava chorando de prazer, e ela realmente estava. Sua vagina se contraiu com força contra o membro de Deidara, o que fez seus movimentos se tornarem mais bruscos, enquanto a Kunoichi e contorcia e chorava debaixo de si, com os braços presos sob sua cabeça, seu líquido começou sair de sua intimidade, espirrando contra o abdômen de Deidara a cada estocada que ele dava, sua expressão era indecifrável, mas a forma como seu corpo se curvava de prazer, como sua respiração estava descompensada e claro, como ela gozava em torno dele, era simplesmente, a maior obra de arte que ele já havia presenciado!

Para dar um toque final, Deidara forçou com força pela última vez dentro dela, fazendo-a soltar um último grito ainda sensível de seu recente orgasmo, o que fez Deidara gozar um pouco dentro dela, antes de terminar de esparramar seu prazer, ele saiu de dentro da garota e começou a derramar seu sêmen por todo seu corpo, desde seu estômago, até seus seios e rosto, avaliando ainda ofegante sua obra de arte completa, era como uma cereja no bolo, só que ainda melhor.

Era como se a alma de Ino tivesse sido arrancada dela e colocada de volta rapidamente, ela não podia se mover, não podia ver, não podia ouvir, tampouco falar. Ela estava perdida em absoluto prazer, dentro de si. Ela sentiu algo quente em seu corpo, como se fosse um líquido que nesse momento parecia tão quente em contato com seu corpo, até em seu rosto, ela não pode deixar de sorrir, antes de cair em uma escuridão profunda e desmaiar.

Ao ficar bons 5 minutos apreciando sua obra de arte, Deidara suspirou em felicidade e satisfação, ela estava desmaiada, com os cabelos esparramados na cama e alguns fios grudados em seu rosto suado, havia gozo em todo seu corpo, inclusive em seu rosto corado, o que havia a deixado extremamente mais sexy, suas pernas estavam apertas, vazando um pouco de gozo dela e dele misturados, como se fossem um, suas coxas tinham marcas roxas das mãos de Deidara dentre outros pequenos machucados.

"DEIDARA!" Um toque forte na porta foi o suficiente para irritar Deidara, que formou uma carranca instantaneamente em seu rosto por ser interrompido.

"SAI DAQUI AGORA HIDAN, SE ALGUÉM MAIS ME ATRAPALHAR EU VOU EXPLODIR COM A MINHA ARTE, UN." Deidara gritou nervoso, voltando a olhar para a garota em sua cama e se recusando a deixar outra pessoa ver sua arte mais suprema. Ignorou os ruídos fora de seu quarto entre palavras de Hidan prometendo o amaldiçoar.

"A arte é uma explosão de prazer, un."


End file.
